Joss Whedon
| image = File:Joss Whedon.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Joseph Hill Whedon | roles = ; ; | place of birth = New York City, New York | gender = | year of birth = June 23rd, 1964 | year of death = | first appearance = Alien Resurrection (1997) }} Joss Whedon is an American film and television director, writer and producer. He was born in New York City the son of Tom and Lee Stearns Whedon on June 23rd, 1964. Whedon is best known for creating trendy mainstream television programs such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, itself a spinoff of the 1992 film of the same name. He attended Wesleyan University and graduated in 1987. Through his production company Mutant Enemy, Whedon is responsible for the development of two science fiction programs; Firefly and Dollhouse. Firefly later spun-offi into the 2005 featuer film Serenity. Whedon's first foray into sci-fi was actually the 1997 film Alien Resurrection, the fourth film in the Aliens series. For Dollhouse, Whedon collaborated with the show's star Eliza Dushku for the premise and development of the series. Dushku had previously worked on Whedon's other television projects, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, playing a character named Faith LeHane. Whedon also cast Angel alumni Amy Acker for the part of Doctor Saunders in the series. As a director Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot Angel # Angel: City of... # Angel: Untouched # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Spin the Bottle # Angel: Conviction # Angel: A Hole in the World Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When She Was Bad # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lie to Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Innocence # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becomming (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becomming (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Anne # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Amends # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Doppelgangland # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Freshman # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Who Are You? # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Restless # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Family # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Body # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Gift # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Dollhouse # Dollhouse: Ghost # Dollhouse: Echo # Dollhouse: Vows Firefly # Firefly Episode: The Train Job # Firefly Episode: Objects in Space # Firefly Episode: Serenity Films # Avengers, The # Avengers: Age of Ultron # Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Serenity As a writer Angel # Angel: City of... # Angel: I Fall to Pieces # Angel: Sanctuary # Angel: Judgment # Angel: Happy Anniversary # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Spin the Bottle # Angel: Conviction # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: A Hole in the World # Angel: Not Fade Away Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Nightmares # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When She Was Bad # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: School Hard # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lie to Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Innocence # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Anne # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Amends # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Doppelgangland # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Freshman # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Who Are You? # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Restless # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Family # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Body # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Gift # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lessons # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Films # Alien: Resurrection # Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics # Angel: After the Fall 1 # Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 1 Notes & Trivia * Joss Whedon is the brother of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-creator Jed Whedon. * Joss Whedon is the brother-in-law of producer, writer and actress Maurissa Tancharoen. External Links * * Joss Whedon at MDP * * Joss Whedon at Wikipedia * Joss Whedon at Buffyverse * Joss Whedon at Xenopedia * Joss Whedon at the Horror House * Joss Whedon at the Dark Horse Database References Category:1964/Births